Depredadores
by Dmonisa
Summary: Este fic participa en el "Reto: La Pareja Ideal" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor".
1. Chapter 1

Depredadores

 _ **Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino a Rumiko Takahashi. No los utilizo con ningún fin de lucro.**_

 _ **Advertencia: esta historia tiene alto contenido erótico, menores de edad y personas en desacuerdo abstenerse de leerlo**_

Parte 1

"En ecología la depredación es un tipo de interacción biológica en la que un individuo de una especie animal (el predador o depredador) caza a otro individuo (la presa) para subsistir. Un mismo individuo puede ser depredador de algunos animales y a su vez presa de otros, aunque en todos los casos el predador es carnívoro. También en la sociedad humana se podría utilizar el término depredador para ciertos individuos. En ciertos casos, los hombres llaman a las mujeres de ese modo, en otros, nosotras reconocemos un depredador, en los hombres."

En ese momento, Rin no comprendió esas palabras dichas por su amiga, esta se volvía filosófica cada vez que bebía dos copas de vino y el alcohol surtía efecto en su cuerpo al derrumbar las paredes del pensamiento. Cuando noto la cara de inocencia de su joven acompañante, solo pudo regalarle como respuesta la risa más pura llena de burla, que cruel podía llegar a ser esa joven en ocasiones.

Ahora estaba sentada en la biblioteca pública con libros en su mesa, un lápiz entre sus frágiles dedos y su mente perdida en el pensamiento.

Era su desgracia y bendición el estar enamorada, más lo primero que lo segundo. Lo hermoso de estar enamorada era conocer las nuevas sensaciones que le podía producir ese ser de sexo opuesto, las cosquillas en el estómago eran como nauseas dulces, los latidos desbocados del corazón la hacían sentir viva y el calor que subía por su cuerpo le agradaban por oponerse al fresco otoñal que los rodeaba a todos. Pero todas esas sensaciones tenían su contraparte. Verdad que no existe una cara de la moneda sin la otra. Las náuseas se volvían dolorosas y un sabor amargo subía hasta su garganta, los latidos de su corazón la asustaban y el calor la asfixiaba, todas esas sensaciones hacían que ella deseara no estar enamorada. Todas esas sensaciones se volvían de un lado y del otro cada vez que observaba a ese hombre llegar y luego marcharse. Crueldad era todo.

Llevo sus dedos cerca de su rostro y mordió el lápiz, ese gesto le recordó lo que perturbo a su mente el día anterior.

Flash Back

Por desgracia, Kagome la había arrastrado a la oficina de Inuyasha, esta se encontraba en el mismo piso donde estaba la oficina de Sesshomaru. Ella no quería verlo. No quería pasar por una de las tantas situaciones que debía presenciar y tenia de protagonista al mismo señor Sesshomaru Taisho.

Esperaba fuera de la oficina de Inuyasha, no era la primera vez, pero siempre era incomodo esperar allí donde todas las secretarias van vestidas de un perfecto arreglado uniforme de blanco y negro, ella vestía de un modelo deportivo o de faldas un poco largas para el estandarte de mujeres bellas, y su cabello se encontraba ridículamente despeinado el día de hoy.

Había empujado a sus amigos dentro de la privacidad de la oficina cuando el menor de los Taisho había olvidado donde se encontraban por centrarse en besar a su esposa y apretar su cuerpo contra el de ella. Adoraba verlos así de enamorados pero le avergonzaba ser testigo de tales momentos de intimidad cuando ella apenas había conocido los labios de un hombre. Ciertamente, era inexperta en esos campos de erotismo y pasión.

Sin embargo, el ser inexperta no le privaba de ciertos conocimientos, como no podía tampoco, controlar las sensaciones que le causaba a su cuerpo la presencia de alguien importante a sus jóvenes ojos.

Dejo escapar un suspiro de sus labios al resignarse a que sus amigos la olvidaron allí, lo mejor sería irse. Se acercó al ascensor donde un joven parado ante él se hiso a un lado cuando las puertas se abrieron, creyó que lo hiso por ella pero no. El ascensor no estaba vacío. Lo primero que Rin pudo visualizar fue el curvilíneo cuerpo de una mujer, alta y rubia, vestía de un precioso vestido negro aunque este no cubría demasiado su cuerpo, sus piernas estaban muy desnudas a su parecer.

Detrás de la hermosa mujer, Rin vislumbro el largo cabello blanco del mayor de los hermanos Taisho. Su corazón se desboco al verlo rodear la estrecha cintura de la mujer rubia mientras usaba su otra mano en sostener un teléfono pegado a su oído. Ambos salieron del ascensor como si caminaran por su casa, pero la mirada de Sesshomaru era en demasía más imponente y llena de soberbia. Caminaba como si se tratara de un señor feudal ante sus débiles vasallos. Cuando su mirada se dignó a elegir a alguien, Rin deseo que no notara su inútil presencia, pero su suerte estaba en su contra hoy, porque en el momento exacto en que los ojos dorados observaron de soslayo a alguien, ella fue la elegida para recibir una mirada de un gigante de hierro que mira a hombres de papel, los mira como analizando los motivos que tuviera para no pisarlos. Ella se sentía como una frágil figura de papel arrugado, él podría tomarla entre sus manos y arrojarla a la basura.

Él se veía como un depredador.

Aquella mujer no fue la primera en acompañar a Sesshomaru hasta su oficina, y todos sospechaban que tampoco sería la última.

Cuando los ojos grises y jóvenes solo pudieron ver su ancha espalda escondida bajo la americana negra, calmo su alocado corazón y corrió a esconderse en el ascensor.

Fin del Flash Back

Ahora que podía pensar con más claridad y calma, aceptaba que ella actuaba como una tonta, se mostraba sumisa y no ponía el suficiente empeño en cambiar sus modos de actuar ante un hombre, quizás, esa era la razón de solo atraer a aquellos que buscan una alocada y lujuriosa noche de sexo. La idea no se escuchaba tan mal, pero ella tenía moral y era muy difícil abandonar el sueño de amar solo para ser amada con la misma intensidad. Era muy difícil quitarse ese deseo de saber que se siente ser acariciada y besada por una sola persona, pero con esa persona seria más que suficiente, porque ella no era inocente, sabía perfectamente que el sexo podía ser muy placentero, solo tenía la ligera sospecha de que al finalizar el acto de sexo sin amor, no sentiría más que un hueco vacío en su pecho, porque ¿Qué dejaría tener sexo por mero placer? El placer carnal era una sensación efímera. Pasajero y sin sentido.

El pensar tanto en estos temas no significaba que ella no gozara de explorar su cuerpo, conocía los puntos de su cuerpo que le causaban más placer y los que no.

Por décima vez, la bibliotecaria se acercó a su sector a ver si ya había acabado de utilizar los libros. Rin suspiro y observo su reloj. Esta vez le deba la razón a la señora anciana, solo quedaba siete minutos para guardar aquellos libros y papeles para cerrar las puertas del edificio. Entendía que aquella mujer también querría ir a almorzar en la comodidad de su casa. No se molestó en dejar los libros en la mesa, los junto y devolvía a sus respectivos lugares.

-Hasta luego y gracias señora Kaede-su voz se escuchó muy dulce al despedirse.

-Gracias a ti Rin. Hasta pronto.

Colgó su mochila azul de un hombro y decidió caminar hasta la casa de su amiga. Le daba mucha paz caminar porque podía pensar por más tiempo mientras escuchaba sus canciones favoritas de su iPod.

Oprimió el botón de encendido y sintió un ligero dolor en su pulgar derecho, ese dedo había sido víctima de su intento de cocinar en la casa de Kagome, y ahora lo torturaba al escribir tanto, pues lo utilizaba para apoyar el lápiz en él.

El departamento de Ayame no quedaba lejos del de Kagome, pasaría a visitarla antes de ir a la casa de la joven señora Taisho.

Ayame siempre alegraba sus malos ratos por su alocada manera de ver el mundo y siempre, la acompañaba en las noches de desvelo que le causaban los trabajos de la universidad.

No era nada fácil estar estudiando Ingeniería, además, sus rebeldes hormonas de sus veinte años no ayudaban en nada.

A dos cuadras del departamento de Ayame, se detuvo ante la vidriera de una joyería. Le gustaban mucho los anillos que se mostraban allí y siempre los observaba con **ilusión** en sus ojos. Un diamante en el centro de un plateado anillo fue el que llamo su atención desde el primer día, ese era su anillo favorito, los ojos Sesshomaru tenía ese intenso brillo de diamante en el fondo de sus irises doradas.

Sacudió su cabeza para quitarse esas absurdas ideas de la mente. No debería pensar tanto en él, podría causarle mucho daño la decepción de aceptar algún día que él no sería suyo nunca.

Sujeto en su mano izquierda el dije de su collar, este tenía forma de luna creciente, un regalo de su fallecida y adorada tierna madre. Sujetar ese dije era como sujetar las manos delicadas de su madre. Sabía que ella siempre la sostendría entre sus dedos cuando apretaba ese dije.

Se dijo que debía dejar de lamentarse por dolores pasados y fue a casa de Ayame, toco la puerta varias veces pero nadie se dignó a abrirle, entonces tomo su teléfono marco el número de su alocada compañera.

-Lo siento, no estoy en casa.

-Lo note-en claro tono de sarcasmo.

-No tienes por qué ser tan comprensiva-el que ella le respondiera en el mismo tono, hiso sonreír a Rin.

-¿Estas muy ocupada?

-La verdad no, dime que necesitas linda.

-A ti.

-Lo siento señorita pero ese paquete ya ha sido reservado por alguien más, sin embargo, tenemos una fiesta esta noche con los amigos de mi lindo novio Kouga. Estas invitada. Corrección. Tienes que venir si o si, de lo contrario te secuestraremos.

-Si no me queda otra opción.

Rin se dio por vencida. Sabía que, en realidad, tenía otras opciones, pero no le apetecía discutir ahora mismo.

Colgó la llamada y fue a la casa de su amiga Kagome, esas dos amigas suyas nunca se llevarían bien pero siempre hacían el esfuerzo de soportarse solo por alegrarle el ánimo a ella.

Kagome siempre era tan vivas, alegre, comprensiva, todos los consejos los daba ella. Era como una mujer nacida para ser madre. Su hija Leila era muy afortunada de tenerla como madre.

Subió un par de escalones y toco el timbre. La casa de la joven señora era una casa común de familia pero de familia de ricos. Ayame le estaba pegando sus modos de hablar.

Cuando Rin conoció a Kagome, esta era una adolescente preocupada todo el tiempo por calmar los nervios que su Novio Inuyasha causaba en ella, mientras la dulce y confundida niña Rin la observaba sin comprender. Pero a medida que fueron creciendo, ambas se conocieron como jóvenes y se complementaron como amigas. Inuyasha ahora tenía que lidiar con tres mujeres, contando a su hija.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Rin estuvo a punto de caer hacia atrás por el empujón recibido en el abrazo de la pequeña Leila.

-Tía Rin. Viniste a verme.

Inmediatamente la soltó y corrió dentro de la casa gritando.

-Mamá, tía Rin vino a visitarnos.

Rio de la gracia antes de ingresar y cerrar la puerta, que niña más traviesa y parecida a su madre.

No había nadie en la sala, entonces ella se perdió en observar el hermoso jardín que se podía vislumbrar desde la ventana.

-Rin.

Kagome la recibió con otro abrazo.

-Hola Kagome. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. ¿Y tú?

-Bien. Vine a visitarlos porque estaba algo aburrida.

-Entonces te quedas a comer con nosotras. Inuyasha no se encuentra.

-De hecho, también quería pedirte un favor.

-Claro, pídeme lo que sea.

-Pero antes vamos a comer, luego te platico sobre eso. ¿Si?

Ambas fueron al comedor donde Kagome mando servir la comida, no molestaba mucho a la empleada pero hoy se sentía cansada.

-¿Qué hacías?

-Estaba confeccionando un vestido, es un regalo para alguien.

Rin la observo suspicaz.

-Espero que no sea para quien estoy pensando.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue el gesto de levantar los hombros.

-Tu solo come, se enfría la comida.

Luego del almuerzo, Rin fue arrastrada a la habitación de Kagome donde sus sospechas se confirmaron.

Kagome siempre le hacía obsequios que sabía eran los preferidos de Rin. Le obsequiaba vestidos, collares y muy pocos zapatos. Se comportaba como la hermana mayor que ella no tuvo.

Sobre la cama de Kagome había un hermoso y pequeño vestido negro, una cinta dorada rodeaba su cintura y unos tirantes plateados los acompañaban. Era algo corto para su gusto pero hermoso para cualquier mujer.

-¿Qué te parece?

-Es lindo.

-¿Solo eso?

-¿Qué quieres que diga?

-No sé. Que es muy hermoso quizás.

-Si es tuyo te quedara precioso.

Kagome la observo desde la cama con el ceño fruncido.

Rin no podía decir más. Le encantaban los obsequios que le hacía pero a veces pensaba que era una molestia para la familia.

-Te lo probaras.

-No.

-Leila quiere que sea tuyo.

-No te creo.

-¡Leila!

La niña apareció corriendo por la puerta.

-Si mami.

-¿Para quién es ese vestido mi amor?

Ella observo a su tía con una mirada muy inocente de no saber sobre que discutían los grandes.

-Es para ti tía Rin.

Rin quedo sorprendida ante la respuesta tan sincera de esa niña.

-Gracias princesa. Puedes continuar jugando.

Rin se dio por vencida cuando Kagome se acercó a ella con el vestido en las manos.

-Yo sé que te quedara precioso.

-Te creo pero tengo que hacer algo esta noche.

-¿Esta noche?

-Fiesta con amigos.

-Tú nunca sales a fiestas.

Rin abrió los ojos y puso pose de drama.

-Me ofendes.

Las dos rieron divertidas.

-¿y cómo iras vestida?

-Ese es mi dilema.

-Yo tengo la solución a tus problemas.

La tarde se pasó rápida entre vestidos, faldas y corceles. La noche cayo rápida sobre la ciudad de Tokio.

Rin se vio cansada y aburrida. No quería ir a fiestas, quería estar arrojada en su cama durmiendo hasta no saber de ella.

-Solo queda probarte el nuevo vestido.

-No llevare ese. Es muy…

No supo explicarse.

-¿Qué?

-Corto. Yo no uso ese tipo de vestidos.

-Hazlo por mí por favor.

Ella no pudo decirle que no al rostro y puchero de los labios de Kagome. Era usar chantaje emocional.

Leila y su madre la esperaron en la sala mientras ella terminaba de colocarse los altos zapatos que Kagome le había proporcionado. Ella tenía un shopping en su armario.

Al salir a la sala, lo hiso con la cabeza cabizbaja, miraba sus pasos para no caer y tropezar mostrándose más tonta de lo que era.

-Te ves hermosa Rin.

La voz de Kagome parecía feliz.

-Lo dudo-respondió al levantar la mirada.

Entendía porque Kagome estaba feliz. Inuyasha la observaba con los ojos muy abiertos, y a su lado la mirada analítica de Sesshomaru la dejo muda.

Él estaba observando como lo hacía siempre. Analizando los defectos del otro, ahora parecía analizar sus perfecciones. Quizás, estaba equivocada.

-Te ves diferente Rin.

Ella sonrió ante el intento de cumplido de Inuyasha.

-Gracias Inu.

-¿Vas a alguna fiesta?

-Si.

-¿Con quién?

Ella se negó con la cabeza, su amigo siempre tan celoso.

-Calma Inu. Solo saldrá con Ayame y los amigos de ella.

-¿quieres que te lleve?

-No es necesario. Tú acabas de llegar. Iré en taxi.

-Yo la llevare.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos al oír la declaración del mayor de los hermanos.

-No tienes por qué molestarte-su voz no se escuchó muy firme.

-No es molestia. Inuyasha dame los documentos para poder irme.

-Ya voy impaciente.

Inuyasha desapareció seguido de su esposa, y ella se quedó sola en la incómoda situación de estar acompañada de Sesshomaru Taisho, y bajo su mirada intensa.

Luego de recibir los papeles y despedirse de sus amigos, Rin se vio en el asiento delantero del coche de Sesshomaru mientras él conducía. No hablaron mucho hasta quedar parados en un semáforo.

-No me has dicho donde debo llevarte.

Ella recordó que Ayame no se lo había mencionado y deseo que la tierra la tragara. Busco su teléfono pero lo olvido en casa de Kagome.

-Que tonta.

Él la observo de soslayo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Olvidaron decirme la dirección de la fiesta.

Él pensó que mentía, que solo buscaba una excusa para acabar en su cama, y no le pareció mala idea. Ella se veía realmente hermosa, siempre lo era, y ya no era una niña, no tenía motivo para detener su deseo de tomarla como mujer.

-Podríamos ir a mi departamento y llamas a tus amigos desde allí.

-Claro.

Ella pensó que era muy tonta por no preguntarle porque no tenía su teléfono allí. Solo se quedó callada con el corazón agitado.

Cuando se aproximaban al estacionamiento empezaron a caer pequeñas gotas de lluvia. Sesshomaru se detuvo fuera del estacionamiento.

-¿Qué aras? ¿Iras de todas formas a la fiesta?

-¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer?

Ni bien terminara de decirlo sus labios fueron apresados por los perfectos labios masculinos. Besaba tan bien y parecía querer devorar sus labios.

Rin recordó el concepto de depredador que le había dado su amiga y lo alejo de su cuerpo.

-Detente.

Sesshomaru se detuvo de besarla pero se entretuvo en quitarle el cinturón a ella y sin que ella se opusiera la coloco a horcajadas sobre él para continuar besándola.

Ella se dejó llevar, se abrazó a su cuello y tironeo su blanco cabello, pero cuando las manos de él quisieron recorrer sus muslos bajo el vestido ella lo detuvo.

-¿Qué haces?

Él la observo pensando que ella jugaba.

-Lo mismo que tú. Busco placer.

Ella se mordió el labio, la idea sonaba tentadora, pero no caería tan fácil.

-Lo buscas con la persona equivocada.

-¿Por qué?

-Yo jamás tendría sexo contigo.

Eso lo descoloco.

-No así.

-¿Y cómo lo tendrías si no es así?

-¿Sabes? Hacer el amor podría ser más placentero que el mero sexo. Y no tendría sexo contigo bajo tu control jamás.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que yo quiero tener el control sobre ti.

-o-

 _ **Dmonisa**_


	2. Chapter 2

Parte 2

Las palabras atrevidas no eran el fuerte de Rin, pero la situación que la había atrapado, estar en el coche de Sesshomaru, sobre sus piernas, él acariciando la porción de piel que se dejaba ver de sus muslos, era como una dosis de éxtasis que fue inyectada directamente a su cerebro, derrumbando todas las inhibiciones, todas las normas que ella y los demás habían impuesto a su vida.

Él estaba asombrado, impactado por el actuar de ella, la veía siempre tan sumisa, cabizbaja, aceptando lo que los demás mandaban, ahora descubría que se trataba de otra depredadora, era como él. No supo describir si aquello era malo o beneficioso para su elaborado plan de seducción.

El gran Sesshomaru era alguien dominante, posesivo y celoso, era controlador en todos los aspectos que abarcaban su vida, nadie había desequilibrado los cimientos de su mente antes, en ese momento, se debatía sobre que decidir. Perderse ese hermoso y escultural cuerpo bajo el suyo o dejar que ella tomara las riendas de la situación.

Rin vio las dudas en los ojos dorados, no quería dejarlo ir, deseaba tanto este momento, y deseaba más lo que podría suceder después.

Tomo las manos masculinas entre las suyas, pequeñas en comparación con las manos de él.

Beso los nudillos y entre beso empezó a hablar.

-No hay otro modo de que pueda suceder algo entre los dos-beso.- ¿Sabes lo que sucede cuando un maestro del sexo se enfrenta a una maestra del sexo?-pronuncio las palabras como si de verdad quisiese saberlo.-quizás, no sea buena idea continuar con esto-dejo en libertad la mano de Sesshomaru y observo por el cristal de la ventana las gotas de agua que lo volvían borroso.-Deberíamos detenernos ahora mismo.

Sesshomaru no pudo detener a sus manos, estas se aferraron a la pequeña cintura de ella, tampoco pudo controlar su traviesa lengua dentro de su boca.

-¿Y si permito que tomes el control?

Fue difícil notar que ya lo había dicho.

Rin se sorprendió de aquello, si ella tuviera el control podía darle una placentera noche de gozo, deseo, lujuria y más que todo podría darle su cuerpo. Si él supiera que aún era un virginal cuerpo, podría romper todo el trato que, ella sabía, estaban a punto de acordar.

Se acercó despacio a su oído y susurro con su inocente dulce voz.

-Podría hacerte el amor. ¿Me lo permitiría señor Sesshomaru?

Escuchar esa voz decir tantas cosas eróticas estaba dejando sin aliento al señor del hielo. No podía dejarse manejar por ella. Debía decir algo que la dejara en igualdad de condiciones que él.

Tomo las manos de ella, las sujeto detrás de su espalda, acerco su blanco rostro al de mejillas rojas y pronuncio con los labios muy cerca de los de ella.

-Si dejar que usted me haga el amor no me proporciona el placer que ha garantizado, yo tendré el control sobre su cuerpo la próxima vez.

Los ojos grises brillaron emocionados al pensar que podía existir una próxima vez, y un suspiro de alivio escapo de sus labios cuando él le soltara las manos.

No lo había tocado en todo el tiempo que estuvieron uno al lado del otro cuando se encaminaron a ingresar al lujoso departamento de Sesshomaru. Ella se centró en morderse el labio mientras buscaba en su mente toda la poca información de causar placer que había recaudado en poco tiempo.

Él se asombraba si ella actuaba atrevidamente, se quedaba sin palabras ante sus ideas de erotismo, se dejaba seducir por el suave pero intoxicante perfume que ella tenía impregnado en su cuerpo. Deseaba que no supiera jamás que fue Kagome quien le obligo a usarlo. Le agradecería cuando tuviera la primera oportunidad.

Ella no lo vio, pero sentía la mirada abrasadora de él recorriendo su cuerpo, aceptaba que se veía sexi con ese vestido, también cortesía de la cuñada de él.

Los recibió la luz brillante del living. Ella recorrió todo con sus ojos, camino hasta el ventanal dejando caer su cartera en el sofá en el proceso.

Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir los dedos de Sesshomaru recorriendo la desnudes de su sensible piel en su espalda. Rodeo su cintura con un brazo y con el otro recorrió el hombro derecho haciendo a un lado la tira del vestido. Ella quiso que continuara pero no debía demostrar sus verdaderas intenciones. Debía mostrarle que podía ser una depredadora en la cama, en el sexo.

Detuvo su mano en su hombro y volteo en el apretado abrazo en su cintura para hablarle de frente.

-Creí que habíamos quedado en algo señor Taisho.

Él frunció el ceño, estaba empezando a fastidiarle ese jueguito en el que no se llamaban por sus nombres.

-Si tienes el control, llámame por mi nombre Rin.

Beso la mano de ella y se alejó a su habitación.

Ella creyó derretirse cuando oyó su nombre pronunciado de una forma tan sugerente. Parecía que él la controlaba a ella y no al revés como ellos quieren hacerse creer.

Lo siguió a la oscuridad de la tenue luz de la habitación, estaba perfecto el ambiente, no quería que la viera desnuda y avergonzada como se sentía ahora con aquella ropa.

Sesshomaru se quitó la americana, lo dejo sobre un sillón frente a su cama y se acercó a la mesita de noche a encender la lámpara que se encontraba allí, pero ella lo detuvo al atraparlo por la espalda.

-¡No!

Él se quedó tieso, nadie lo abrazaba de ese modo.

-Es más cómodo así.

-¿Cómodo?-pregunto extrañado.

Ella sonrió seductora al encontrar la respuesta correcta.

-La oscuridad te vuelve ciego y hace que se intensifiquen tus sentidos-apoyo su frente en su tensa espalda disfrutando del mutismo de él.-Comprobaras por ti mismo que es preferible la oscuridad.

Él no creyó esas palabras, se deshacío del abrazo de ella y encendió la lámpara. La observo con el ceño fruncido recibiendo la decepcionada mirada de ella.

De pronto, ella sonrió ocasionándole sorpresa. No comprendía a esa joven.

-Si prefieres la luz encendida, puedo aceptarlo-tenía algo entre manos.-pero debo vendarte los ojos.

De nuevo, sin palabras. Ella tan ocurrente. Parecía muy inocente para darle una noche de máximo placer como menciono anteriormente. Tal vez, solo jugaba con él, podría estar burlándose de él. Recordó que si ella perdía, podría hacer lo que quisiese con ese níveo cuerpo. Sonrió victorioso antes de saber de su derrota.

-Hazlo. No me opongo.

Ella también se sorprendió pero se recuperó rápidamente, no debía perder demasiado tiempo.

Se acercó despacio a él y lo observo como esperando algo.

Sesshomaru estaba confundido. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Una invitación?

-Me daría gusto que cerraras los ojos justo ahora.

Él ladeo la cabeza para observarla y analizar lo que había solicitado. No encontraba explicación, no le quedo más que cerrarlos.

Sintió como ella deshacía el nudo de su corbata y se la quitaba del cuello, luego le vendo los ojos inmediatamente dejándolo su visión aún más oscura.

Se mordió la lengua para no mencionar lo ridícula que le parecía la situación. Ella parecía una inexperta joven a punto de perder su virginidad con su amor de la secundaria. Un cliché. Pero ella no podía se virgen, se comportaba como si ya lo hubiese hecho antes. Lo decepcionaría saber que estaría perdiendo su tiempo con una chiquilla indecisa y mentirosa.

Fue sintiendo como los gráciles dedos de ella desprendían los botones de su camisa, la abrió por completo y lo quito de sus hombros. Luego, sintió como sus dedos recorrieron su abdomen para detenerse en su cinturón. No lo aceptaría jamás ante ella pero deseaba que continuara. Deseaba sentir sus dedos rodeando su anatomía.

Rin le quito el cinturón pero no continuo con la demás ropa. Lo empujo hasta la cama e hiso que se acostara en ella. Lo observo desde el pie de la cama y se afirmó a si misma que era real, estaba a punto de hacerle el amor a Sesshomaru Taisho. Se mordió el labio para evitar soltar un gemido de deseo.

Se subió a la cama gateando a cuatro patas hasta sentarse a horcajadas sobre Sesshomaru.

-Estas son las reglas.

Al finalizar de hablar se movió sobre él haciendo fricción sobre su miembro preso bajo la ropa. Fue consiente del sobresalto que le causo por el temblor que sufrieron las manos de él.

Sesshomaru tuvo tantos deseos de tomar su cintura y apretarla más fuerte sobre su cuerpo. Lo que ella acababa de hacer le afecto en demasía. Era una prueba fehaciente de que pronto la tomaría, o ella a él. Lo importante era que podría sentir su miembro dentro de su apretada y húmeda vagina. Su miembro se agito al pensar en aquello.

-No puedes tocarme con las manos y no puedes moverte.

Parecía que de verdad le gustaba tener el control de la situación.

Rin irrumpió en el pensamiento de él cuando lo tomo desprevenido al besarle los labios.

Sesshomaru respondió de forma fiera, mordiendo los inflamados labios femeninos. Estuvo a punto de mover las manos, por instinto pero se detuvo a tiempo. Quería que ella perdiera ante él de una buena vez para cumplir sus más bajos deseos.

Ella se separó de él para hablar.

-No he oído tu respuesta.

Era como si quisiera humillarlo más. Sesshomaru se tragó su orgullo y asintió con la cabeza. Lo descoloco el oír la risa divertida de ella.

Eso lo hiso quedar como idiota. Rápidamente olvido ese pensamiento cuando los labios de Rin iniciaron un lento recorrido desde su cuello, atravesando su pecho para llegar a su cintura.

Ella acaricio su bajo vientre como calmando la ansiedad de Sesshomaru de que continuara con ese camino de besos hasta más abajo.

Rin respiro hondo dándose el valor suficiente para comportarse como esa mujer atrevida que quería ser para él. Llevo sus manos, tratando de no hacer notar su nerviosismo, a la bragueta para abrirla, una vez abierta, metió sus manos debajo de la ropa para quitarse ese estorbo de su destino.

Sesshomaru levanto la cadera para que ella le quitara esa prenda y el bóxer en el proceso. Noto que la paciencia tampoco estaba en ella.

El pantalón se atascó en los tobillos porque aún tenía puesto los zapatos. Ella se tomó el tiempo suficiente para quitarlos y deshacerse de la ropa.

Una vez que lo tuvo completamente desnudo ante ella, volvió a besar su cintura, pero no bajo, beso sus costados, alrededor de su ombligo, estaba haciéndolo sufrir.

La respiración agitada de él parecía ahogarlo, ella lo hacía todo a propósito. No podía tratarse de una mujer virgen. Era controladora y sabia como mantenerlo bajo su hechizo.

Sesshomaru no sabía cómo hacer para mantener su boca cerrada, no suplicar jamás. Solo podía sostenerlo de las sabanas bajo su cuerpo, las apretaba en puños para no llevar sus manos al largo cabello femenino y obligarla a satisfacerlo.

Rin supo que había ganado cuando su nombre escapo en un suspiro de perfectos labios del joven que se retorcía bajo su cuerpo.

Decidió que había sido suficiente sufrimiento para él, quizás, ya la deseaba lo suficiente como para perder el autocontrol que lo poseía, en el fondo, ella quería que se revelara, que se impusiera y la tomara de forma salvaje y ruda. Quería que, luego de derramarse dentro de su cuerpo, besara cada porción de piel donde sus dedos hubiesen dejado marcas. Le agradaría mucho que él le causara marcas a su cuerpo, como si ella le perteneciera.

Tomo entre sus frías manos el erecto miembro de Sesshomaru. Él movió sus caderas al sentir esa frialdad haciendo contraste con la caliente piel de su hombría.

Rin nunca había hecho algo como esto antes, pero tenerlo en sus manos hacia que naciera dentro de ella un enorme deseo de abusar de ese pecado mortal de cuerpo masculino, era una escultura tallada a mano. Hecho para ella.

Se acercó despacio a su miembro y sorbió la húmeda punta por el líquido pre seminal que había derramado.

No le pareció desagradable ni delicioso. Lo delicioso era verlo retorcerse de placer. Lo saco de su boca y recorrió toda la longitud acariciándolo con los dientes. Aquello enloqueció a Sesshomaru.

No podía recordar haber sentido un placer mayor. La tibieza de la pequeña boca de ella rodeándolo era exquisito, el placentero dolor que le causo la caricia que le regalo con los dientes fue algo muy nuevo para su cuerpo experto en recibir caricias frías y secas.

No pudo resistir cuando ella lo volvió a rodear con sus dulces labios y su mano derecha se movió sola, la sujeto del cabello pero no se movió, ella se detuvo y él quito inmediatamente sus dedos de su cabello. No quería que se detuviera nunca. Esa tortura debía ser eterna y solo para él. Deseaba tanto ver su inocente rostro, las mejillas rojas, los ojos brillantes y los inflamados húmedos exquisitos labios de ella. Seguramente, verla sería una imagen muy erótica y sexi. Podría quitarse esa corbata ahora mismo pero no quería que ella dejara de tocarlo. Debía darse por rendido ante ella.

Rin lo miro conmovida por el gesto, parecía que hiciese un enorme esfuerzo por no tocarla, por no ejercer ese acostumbrado poder sobre una mujer. Lo dejaría tocarla si su deseo de que él la recordara al día siguiente no fuera mayor.

Tomo su mano y la coloco sobre su cabeza, apretó sus dedos sobre los suyos para darle a entender que podía marcar el ritmo.

Sesshomaru dudo al principio pero cuando ella volvió tocarlo pero esta vez con su lengua dentro de su boca, la cordura se vio como un lejano recuerdo de un sueño jamás existido.

Rin lo volvió a meter en su boca, sorbió y lo acaricio en su húmeda lengua, confirmo que él era suyo cuando sintió la ligera y suave presión sobre su cabeza. Él no quería espantarla, por eso actuaba sumiso y despacio, midiendo sus pasos a dar.

Sorbía la punta con más esfuerzo cada vez que llegaba a ella y lo rodeaba con su lengua cuando lo metía en su boca, empezó a marcar un ritmo constante notando el efecto que ocasionaba en ese hombre.

Sentirlo así dentro de ella y saber que le estaba dando un inmenso placer, hacía que Rin aumentara sus ganas de que la cogiera de una buena vez. No sería mala idea que la atase a esa comodísima cama y la penetrara mientras ella se retorcía y buscaba de que sostenerse por tener las manos atadas a los postes de la cama. Un gemido la hiso volver a la realidad. Había aumentado la presión de sus labios por un momento, un exquisito momento. Lo intentaría otra vez.

Ella fue consiente de como Sesshomaru apretó más fuerte sus cabellos entre sus dedos, él la detuvo antes de acabar en su boca, no quería que la noche terminara así y que ella notara que había caído ante ella.

Sintió un nudo formarse en su vientre pero no quería desatarlo aun. La alejo de su miembro y de su cuerpo, pero ella no había acabado aun.

Rin se colocó a horcajadas sobre él de nuevo, doblo su vestido en su cintura, bajo los tirantes de sus hombros y se acostó sobre el cuerpo caliente de Sesshomaru, lo beso en los labios mientras tomaba sus manos para llevarlas a sus senos desnudos.

Sesshomaru no pudo resistirlo, apretó fuerte sus manos sobre la piel sensible de ella y se sentó en la cama devorando su boca.

Rin atrapo entre sus manos el miembro de Sesshomaru, lo acaricio un par de veces, prestando atención a la temperatura que lo rodeaba y lo llevo a su centro, hiso a un lado su ropa interior y se hundió dentro de su cuerpo.

Gimió fuerte dejando de besarlo, y haciendo un gesto de dolor su espalda se arqueo hacia atrás.

Una vez más, Sesshomaru se detuvo, tieso, había sentido como rompía algo en el interior de Rin. Se sintió rodeado por la calidez de su cuerpo tal como lo había imaginado y tan satisfecho de descubrir que ella le estaba entregando su cuerpo.

Olvido todo al comprobar que ella era suya y había perdido su más preciada intimidad con él. Fue un descubrimiento asombroso.

La sujeto de la nuca y volvió a unir los labios, ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos dejando salir quejidos de dolor mezclados con el dulce sabor de sentirse plenamente llena por otra persona, esto era mucho mejor de lo que imagino.

Las caderas femeninas se movieron suavemente produciendo en ambos sensaciones de mareo. Ella por estar enviciada de tantas sensaciones nunca vividas. Todo era nuevo y tan adictivo para su frágil conocimiento de lo correcto o incorrecto. Quería mucho más de esto, lo quería a toda hora y solo con él. Que él la poseyera una y otra vez, podía hacerlo las veces que quisiera. Podría devorarla cuantas veces se le antojase.

Sesshomaru se vio perdido entre el cuerpo de Rin, sus suaves labios y los preciosos senos de mujer que se presentaban como manjares a sus ojos y al tacto de las yemas de sus dedos.

Ella movió las caderas una vez más pero esta vez el deleite fue mayor, la fricción ocasionaba que las pieles tuvieran más contactos y las paredes de su interior sentían cosquillas cada vez que ella se movía para atrapar más ese pedazo de carne de Sesshomaru.

El frio y dominante carácter de Sesshomaru se había esfumado. No le importaría estar bajo el mando de ella para que hiciese con él lo que quisiese.

Una mano suya la sujeto de la cadera y giro para que quedara bajo su cuerpo. Él levanto una pierna de ella y la embistió de forma ruda provocando que ella maullara como un gato.

Rin estaba embriagada de tanto dulce dolor placentero que le causaban las fuertes penetraciones que él le proporcionaba a su delicado cuerpo. Las marcas no eran una visión lejana. Podía percibir el dolor que le causaban las manos de Sesshomaru, una en su cadera y el otro bajo de su rodilla sosteniendo su pierna en alto para tener un mejor acceso a su cuerpo. Ella solo podía observarlo con los labios abiertos entretanto intentaba sostenerse de algo inalcanzable. Apretaba las manos en puños y arrastraba las sabanas con ella.

Estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Su interior era tan estrecho, tan caliente. Era como una droga. No la podría olvidar tan fácil. Querría más de ella luego.

Rin casi lloraba, no sabía cómo calmarse, sentía su mente caer. El cuerpo le quemaba pero la sensación que surgía donde se unía con Sesshomaru era un mundo de nuevas maravillosas caricias. Su cabeza daba vueltas. ¿Todo era normal?

Sesshomaru se cansó de aquella posición, volvió a girar y ella se vio sentada sobre su cadera de nuevo, respiro hondo varias veces para intentar comprender lo que quería él, porque se había detenido.

Las manos masculinas se mantuvieron en las caderas de Rin mientras esperaba que ella iniciara algún movimiento. De pronto, recordó que ella no era como él creyó, era una principiante en estos aspectos. Imagino que podría convertirla en su aprendiz. Sus clases serían muy interesantes.

Su pequeña cintura fue sujetada para levantar su cuerpo hacia arriba y dejarlo caer de nuevo. Esa sensación de perdición volvió. Hecho su cabeza hacia atrás y se dejó hacer. Pero las manos soltaron su cuerpo dejándola quieta. Ella lo observo molesta por detenerse.

-Puedes hacerlo tu sola.

Su vos se escuchó ronca y cansada. No podía respirar con normalidad, menos si intentaba decirle algo que lo pondría en ridículo.

Ella empezó a moverse sobre él haciendo rebotar su cuerpo. Sesshomaru pensó que sus senos se verían apetecibles en cada movimiento. No pudo soportarlo.

-Déjame verte.

Ella se detuvo en seco, con los labios abiertos dejando escapar el aire. Dejar que la viera era como romper la barrera que la volvía una mujer atrevida como él quería, pero eso ya no importaba, él había descubierto que era una novata en todo esto y había continuado con todo. Parecía disfrutarlo tanto como ella.

No lo pensó más, se estiro sobre él y le quito esa corbata de sus ojos. La luz fue un fuerte impacto para los ojos de Sesshomaru. Parpadeo varias veces para poder acostumbrarse y centrarse en observar el hermoso cuerpo semi desnudo sobre el suyo, rodeando su miembro. Se relamió los labios al verla como tanto había deseado. Recordó de pronto que ella había estado a punto de irse con otro hombre, quiso creer que no hubiesen acabado en la misma circunstancia en la que ahora se encontraban.

Ella no quiso verlo, no quería romper el mágico momento. Cerro los ojos, hecho la cabeza a un lado y empezó a moverse de nuevo mientras sentía las manos apoyarse en su cadera, recorrer su vientre, una se quedó allí pero la otra subió a atrapar en su palma un pezón rosado.

-Sesshomaru.

Ese sonido se había oído tan sensual. Su percepción de lo sensual aumento cuando una mano femenina se colocó sobre su mano que se encontraba sobre su vientre, y la empujara a hundirse entre sus pliegues femeninos, donde podía ver salir y entrar su miembro rodeado del brillo de la humedad de ella. Mojo su mano en esa misma humedad y la llevo al hinchado clítoris rosado por el tratamiento que estaba recibiendo en los impactos que hacia su cuerpo sobre él.

Ella se arqueo más y llevo sus manos hacia atrás para dejarlas sobre las piernas de Sesshomaru y aumentar el ritmo de embestidas. Quería dejarse ir.

Sesshomaru estaba sofocado, con los labios entreabiertos, la imagen de Rin, una mano sobre un seno y sobre todo, su otra mano acariciándola muy cerca de su unión, eran afrodisiaco para aumentar su excitación.

Ella aumento el ritmo y él también movió sus caderas hacia ella. Lo dejo sin respirar el sentir las paredes vaginales apretar con mas fuerza su miembro para absorberlo. Ella gimió más fuerte y araño sus rodillas antes de dejar de moverse. Él apretó fuerte la cintura para embestirla un par de veces más y aprovechar el orgasmo de ella para conseguir el suyo.

El cuerpo delicado y pequeño cayó sobre su pecho inerte luego de que él se derramara dentro de ella, aun sentía su miembro palpitar en su vientre. No podían respirar con normalidad y dudaba que ella se volviera a mover de su cuerpo. De hecho, no quería que lo hiciera. Él también estaba muy cansado y lo último que le apetecía era salir del cuerpo femenino.

Lo había vencido, la quería solo para él. Hacer el amor había sido lo suficientemente placentero como ella había predicho.

-o-

En la mañana, Rin se despertó sola, sintiendo una ligera molestia en su entrepierna, no recordaba haber despertado luego de quedarse tendida sobre el pecho de Sesshomaru, pero las penetraciones recibidas habían sido muy fuertes. Se asustó al pensar que él podría haberse cansado de ella y se fuera de su lado para dejarle bien en claro que no le interesaba volver a verla. Ya se había quitado las ganas de su cuerpo.

Se levantó despacio para evitar sentir mucho dolor, enrollo su cuerpo en las sabanas y se encamino al baño. El espejo le devolvió una imagen vergonzosa, su cabello estaba totalmente despeinado. Intento acomodarlo un poco antes de salir de allí.

Cuando estaba a punto de abandonar la habitación luego de debatir por largo rato si lo hacía o no, un objeto fuera del bolsillo de la americana que Sesshomaru había arrojado en el sillón frente a la cama, la noche anterior, llamo su atención. Se acercó a él y lo tomo entre sus dedos.

Se trataba de una pequeña **caja** de color **rojo** , era muy pequeño, lo abrió para descubrir dentro el mismo anillo que era objeto de su atención todas las veces que pasaba por la vidriera de esa joyería cerca de la casa de Ayame.

El diamante brillaba igual que los ojos dorados de Sesshomaru, ahora podía decir que no estaba equivocaba, los había visto lo suficientemente cerca para afirmar su teoría.

Un par de brazos rodeando su cintura le causaron un sobresalto. Se sintió descubierta con el objeto ajeno en manos suyas, como si quisiese quedárselo.

Sesshomaru apoyo su mentón sobre un hombro suyo y vio lo que había llamado la atención de ella.

-¿Te gusta?

En su interior, ella salto de alegría al pensar por un minuto que ese anillo podría ser para ella.

-Es precioso.

No le quitaba los ojos de encima. Sesshomaru sonrió al reconocer que había acertado en una idea sobre ella luego de descubrir que había estado equivocado en bastantes cosas con respecto a su personalidad.

Beso su mejilla antes de quitarle la cajita de los dedos.

-Es tuyo.

Tomo su mano izquierda pero ella la aparto rápidamente, a pesar de lo que había pensado anteriormente, no entendía esto.

-¿Por qué?

Él se extrañó ante esto. Una vez más comprendía que ella no era como las demás mujeres, ni siquiera era como él pero podría convertirse en una perfecta depredadora si dejaba que se le escapase de sus manos.

-Una vez fui a comprar un collar en esa misma joyería, y cuando observaba hacia afuera, vislumbre una joven que se quedó a observar la vidriera, lo veía con tanta ilusión-lo dijo como si lo estuviera viviendo ahora mismo.-Luego de eso, un par de veces que pasaba por allí en coche, la había visto de nuevo. Y ayer decidí comprar ese anillo que el joyero me dijo, ella siempre observaba-su rostro cambio a extraño.-Ayer vi que lo observabas como resignada y apretabas en tus manos el dije que siempre llevas puesto desde que te conozco.

Ella se sorprendió de que él se acordara de que siempre llevaba ese collar en su cuello, y le conmovió el que comprara ese anillo por evitar verla triste.

Ese hombre era una caja de sorpresas. No era el hombre de hierro que pensaba.

Se colgó de su cuello dejando caer la sabana que rodeaba su desnudes, no le importo, quería besarlo, comprobar que él no se había ido y comprobar que no fuera un sueño inventado por su imaginación.

Sesshomaru la alejo de sus labios con cierta dificultad, sus labios eran adictivos, pero quería aclararle ciertas cosas.

Él se agacho para tomar la sabana, su rostro quedaba a la altura de los muslos de ella, no pudo resistir la tentación de besarlos e impregnar en su nariz el aroma a sudor de esa piel.

Se puso de pie tendiéndole la sabana a ella. No quería tentarse y distraerse cuando estuviera hablando.

Una vez que ella oculto su cuerpo de su vista, él pudo hablar con calma.

-Déjame decirte que me he dado por vencido-su rostro se veía impasible, como si no hablara de nada importante.-Pero también déjame decirte…-en este punto había rodeado su cuerpo con sus brazos.-Que ahora que te has entregado por primera vez, tu cuerpo es mío. Solo yo tengo el completo control sobre ti.

Ella sonrió victoriosa. Había ganado después de todo.

-Si mi amo.

Él se había convertido en su presa y ella era su principal depredadora, aunque él dijese lo contrario.

 _ **Fin**_

-o-

Ha sido un placer.

 _ **Dmonisa**_


End file.
